Gift Box
The Gift Box is a feature that allows players to store their unplaced or unused gifts. Usage The gift box is used as a storage place for: # Accepted gift requests # Prizes from opened Mystery Eggs # Prizes from completion of a ribbon, mastery, goal or other achievement # Trees grown from Mystery Seedlings in your Seedling Nursery # Animals grown from Mystery Babies in your Baby Nursery # Adopted animals or other objects obtained from links on a players' Facebook feed (besides fuel and coins for celebrations, which are both automatically applied to your account) Location The gift box is located on the bottom right hand corner of the game screen. To access it, click the gift box icon and then choose the gift box again. From the Gift Box, players can scroll through the pages of their gifts using the left and right arrows on the left and right sides of the Gift Box. They can choose if they would like to sell the gift for an predetermined number of coins based on the item's value, or they can choose to use the item, at which point the gift box will close and the player can place the item on the farm. Once an item is placed on a farm, it cannot be put back into the gift box. Capacity File:500_gifts-notice.png File:500_gifts-icon.png File:Gift_Box_Expanded.png|thumb|200px|max 1000 gifts limit The number in the pink box located on the Gift Box icon is the number of unique gifts your gift box is currently holding. Timeline of capacity increases The capacity officially increased from 30 gifts to 50 gifts on 24 February 2010. On February 24th, 2010, FarmVille expanded the Gift Box from holding only 30 gifts to 50 gifts. Expanded from 50 to 200 in the summer of 2010. By November 2010 the maximum was 200, exceeding it resulted in older items being deleted. The maximum increased beyond 200 on 20 November 2010 to an unknown maximum. On November 30, 2010, it was announced that the Gift Box had increased to 500 items. On June 29, 2011 storage capacity was increased once again, to a total of 1000 items per farm. As of October 2, 2011 and for at least a couple months beforehand) the gift box cap is at 500. You could have more items, but will not be able to use various things (such as eggs), and items could be deleted after getting too many. Features of the Gift Box The Gift Box has a two main features (besides the obvious storage for gifts): "Sell All" and "Make a Wish!". With the "Sell All" feature, farmers can choose to sell all of the gifts in their Gift Box at one time, instead of selling them all individually. The "Make a Wish!" feature was introduced on March 2, 2010. With this feature, if farmers want their neighbors to send them a specific gift, they can pick and choose from a list of items which one they wish to receive. A subsequent status update is posted, notifying that player's friends of what they would like to receive. Some items in the gift box can also be Re-Gifted. New Gift Box Interface A new gift box interface was released on April 20th. This new version has a search tab that allowed players to search for gifts when there are to much on their gift box and is now similar to the market: to search for gifts easily, player can filter by: * Consumables * Decorations * Animals * Buildings See also *gift *Not Spoiled, Gifted Category:Gameplay Category:Gift